Pillow Talk
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney cannot sleep without a pillow! Only one person on the plane has a pillow and doesn't want to give it up! That person would be a very tired and annoyed Chris who just wants her to shut up and leave him alone!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted ideas and random oneshots that seem like a good idea to write at 2:30am!**

* * *

Courtney was annoyed because she couldn't sleep! The reason why? They were sleeping in first class chairs which were uncomfortable! Courtney got up and reached into her bag to find her copy of that damn contract from season two! Courtney need a decent pillow to sleep on or her neck would surely be sore in the morning! She was going to get herself a pillow and she knew exactly who she was going to get it from. Contract in hand and wide awake and ready for battle Courtney went straight for the hosts room knowing if anyone on this plane had a decent pillow it would be Chris Mclean.

**BANG **

**BANG **

**BANG **

Courtney pounded on the door at least 3 times until she finally heard the door knob turn and the door flew open to see a very tired and annoyed Chris Mclean at the door.

"What?" He asked her flinging the door open

"Chris, This is a copy of my contract from season 2" Courtney handed it to him "It clearly states that I get a thread counted blanket and a goose feathered pillow"

"That's great" Chris grabbed the paper from her looked at her and crumpled the paper up "It's season 3 now and it's what? like 2am? Go to sleep!"

"I'm prepared to argue!" Courtney crossed her arms

"I'm not" Chris yawned "I'm tired and I want to go to bed!"

"Then get me a pillow" Courtney told him "I'm aware it's season 3 but if you don't get me my pillow then I'm going to call my lawyers! I have a very sensitive neck"

"That's freakin' great!" Chris rolled his eyes "Still don't care! Plus, it's 2am so good luck getting a lawyer on the phone! Even if I agreed to it there is no place on this plane that can help you with that!"

"Can't you just give me one of your pillows?" Courtney rolled her eyes "It's not that hard! You must have at least 10 in there!"

Chris stared at her with a semi confused look on his face. Courtney just smirked at him and crossed her arms.

"I only have one pillow" Chris told her "Goodnight Courtney"

Chris was attempting to slam the door in Courtney's face and go back to sleep but Courtney wasn't going to give up on getting her pillow that easily. Courtney managed to put her foot in between his foot to prevent him from closing it on her. Chris sighed and looked at her.

"Really?" Chris sighed in annoyance "We're doing this? We are actually going there?"

"Yes" Courtney told her "I think you're a liar! I think you have a million pillows!"

"Not a million" Chris informed her "Not even two! I just have one"

"I want one of your pillows" Courtney told him "I'm not leaving until you give me one!"

"Don't believe me?" Chris opened the door "Come and look for yourself! Then you'll see I have ONE pillow and you can leave!"

"Don't mind if I do" Courtney stepped in and looked around to find that Chris really did have only one pillow. This was embarrassing and awkward and Courtney didn't do either of those.

"There!" Chris sighed in annoyance and sat on his bed "I wasn't lying and now we can both peacefully sleep knowing that I am in fact not a liar!"

"Give me your pillow then" Courtney demanded "I don't have a pillow! Why do you get one if I don't?"

"Courtney are we really going to go there?" Chris sighed "I'm tired and I just want to sleep! This is my only pillow and I'm not giving it to you!"

"Why not?" Courtney asked him "I deserve a pillow"

"Are...Are you serious?" Chris asked her "Are we really in my room at 2am fighting over you demanding that I give you my pillow?"

"Yes" Courtney told him "So give it to me and I'll be going!"

"You aren't special" Chris rolled his eyes "Nobody else has a pillow and I'm not giving you my only one so get over it and get out!"

"Why can't I have your pillow?" Courtney asked as Chris yawned

"Because it is mine" Chris told her "If I gave it to you then I wouldn't have one"

"It seems we both have a problem then" Courtney sighed "What do you suggest?"

"We don't have a problem" Chris told her "YOU have a problem, I have a pillow and I suggest you leave"

"How does that gain me a pillow?" Courtney asked him

"Are you nuts?" Chris asked her

"No" Courtney told him "Just tired because I don't have a pillow"

"Why don't you take like a bunch of shirts and put your head on them?" Chris yawned and rolled his eyes "If it will get you out of my room I'll give you shirts to use as a pillow!"

"So your pillow is not leaving this room?" Courtney sighed

"Right" Chris told her

"It's a big pillow" Courtney told him "Why don't I just stay and share the pillow?"

"How the hell would you do that?" Chris tiredly rolled his eyes

"You and me would share it" Courtney told him "Then you would get to keep the pillow and I would have a pillow"

"Yeah..." Chris groaned "I don't get what you want me to do!"

"I can get in bed with you and both of us can use the pillow at the same time" Courtney rolled her eyes "It's really that simple"

"You're not getting into my bed" Chris told her "Just get that idea out of your head"

"Why not?" Courtney asked him "I just want to use the pillow! It's a great solution and I was a C.I.T. so I would know!"

"You're 16" Chris yawned again "I'm not letting you climb into my bed just because you want to use my pillow"

"So are you implying that if I was 18 you would let me in the bed?" Courtney asked him

"Maybe" Chris told her "Depends on if you know how to shut up longer than 2 seconds!"

"Where is this plane headed now?" Courtney asked him

"Russia" Chris told her "Why does it even matter?"

"I think the legal age in Russia is like 14" Courtney told him "So, it would be legal..."

"Are you really trying to make excuses to get in my bed?" Chris sighed "Look, I'm really tired and if you will lay here quietly and shut the hell up and never come in here and bother me again you can stay here for a few hours!"

"Yes!" Courtney happily clapped "I knew I would win!"

"However!" Chris glared at her "It's now 3am! You need to be GONE by 7am before everyone else gets up! Do we understand each other?"

"Yes! I understand perfectly" Courtney told him and climbed onto the opposite side of the bed as Chris "Now how are we going to do this? I can just put my head really close to yours and we can both just relax and go to sleep"

"Great!" Chris told her hoping he would get some sleep "I'm good with that if I can just go to sleep..."

Courtney rested her head on the pillow right next to Chris. The two were so close their heads were touching and Chris faced the opposite direction. A few moments of silence passed and Chris was finally at peace an almost asleep

"Chris" Courtney whispered to him

"What" Chris sighed "I was almost asleep"

"Your hair smells really good" Courtney told him "What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"The fruity one" Chris told her "Go to sleep"

"Can I try it?" Courtney asked him "I'll just take a shower really quick before I leave in the morning"

"You're pushing it!" Chris told her "You're also hogging all the blankets..."

"You're no picnic either" Courtney told him "I'm going to sleep"

"Good" Chris told her as he shut his eyes and attempted to sleep. Courtney couldn't find a comfortable position and kept tossing and turning trying to find a position she could sleep in and failed. After about 10 minutes of moving Chris got annoyed and got out of bed causing Courtney to sit up

"Where are you going?" Courtney asked him

"To first class" Chris yawned "I'm tired and you aren't letting me get any sleep! You stay here and I'll go sleep there..."

"What will everyone else think?" Courtney asked him

"That you're an annoying bitch" Chris smirked "Seriously, I'm going to sleep somewhere else!"

"Wait for me!" Courtney quickly jumped out of bed and followed Chris to first class.

"Shhhhh!" Chris whispered to her "Everyone else is actually asleep, Why didn't you just stay in the bed?"

"It's weird being in your bed without you not being there" Courtney told him "I would feel weird being alone in your room..."

"Here is what we are doing" Chris told her "I'm going to sleep! You are going to sit in that chair and I am going to sit in this one! You can lean your head on my shoulder, You can do whatever you want as long as I can go to sleep!"

"Can you bring us the pillow?" Courtney asked Chris

"Yeah" Chris told her as he went to get up and get the pillow "I'll be back in like 2 minutes!"

Chris got up and left Courtney in first class waiting for him to return with the pillow for them. Courtney waited and waited and about 30 minutes passed and Courtney was starting to wonder how long it could possibly take him to get a pillow!

"I wonder what's taking him so long..." Courtney whispered

"He left you!" Heather glared at Courtney from her seat "He's not coming back so shut up and go to bed! You've been keeping me up all night with your loud knocking and arguing! You got played and he's most likely in bed sleeping! Shut up and go to bed or I swear to god next time we lose I'm voting you out"

Courtney sighed, She was wide awake and still had no pillow and no bed to sleep in! She should have known Chris would never leave his bed to sleep in first class and that he was just trying to get rid of her!

* * *

The next day everyone was doing a challenge and the amazons came in second place due to Heather and Courtney not sleeping!

"First prize is a pair of wire cutters!" Chris threw them at Noah "They go to team me me me is deliciously hot!"

"What do we get?" Gwen asked "We came in second!"

"Team Amazons!" Chris tossed a pillow at Courtney "You get that pillow which in no way is it going to help you in a challenge!"

"Then why did you give it to us?" Gwen asked him

"So I can get some sleep!" Chris glared at Courtney

"I agree!" Heather glared at Courtney "This will shut Courtney up so we can be in first! Or if not I can suffocate her with it!"

"Why do I feel like I'm seriously missing something?" Gwen asked.

* * *

**If you guys liked that I hope you review! I have tons of Chris/Courtney and I love them together! **


End file.
